7. Project Summary/Abstract The discovery of new enzyme pathways and enzymatic targets is a vital part of antimicrobial drug discovery. The inability to culture many microbial strains under laboratory conditions has led to a general lack of access to bacteriological information, including an understanding of microbial metabolism. This high-risk, high-reward program explores a new tool that adapts unites single cell genomic analyses with chemoenzymatic live cell imaging as a means to rapidly identify new enzymatic and biosynthetic features within typically unavailable microorganisms.